narutofandomcom-20200223-history
A Feeling of Yearning, a Flower Full of Hope
is episode 55 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis The episode starts off on a waterfall, where three girls wearing a bikini playing at the water. Behind the bushes on the shore, Jiraiya was peeking at them, in a perverted look and laugh. Naruto then calls for Jiraiya to help him, but Jiraiya says that he was working on his research and told Naruto to do it himself. Naruto then said that he was going to summon a toad that was the size of a house. Naruto then bites his thumb, does hand seals, shouts "Summoning Technique!" He summons another tadpole. Jiraiya then looks at the tadpole. Displeased, he shouts at Naruto that he has to put all of his chakra like his life is depending on it. Naruto was trying his best, and then says that the tadpole was bigger than the last time. Jiraiya replies by saying that it's still a tadpole. From this, Naruto's training wasn't doing so well. The scene changes to where Sakura lives. It shows in Sakura's room and Sakura was sitting on her bed, for 30 seconds. She then gets a flashback of Sasuke getting bitten by Orochimaru, and seeing Sasuke in his first level of the curse mark. Sakura's mom then calls her to help her, Sakura then replies that she was busy. A meeting of all Jonin was held in the Hokage Room, announcing that Hayate Gekko was murdered, found in the Kikyou Castle. Someone brought up that if it was Orochimaru, but Kakashi Hatake said that we can't make the assumption but says that it might be the Sound Spy Kabuto. A Jonin then said to cancel the Chunin Exams and scout for Orochimaru. The Third Hokage said no immediately. Any country would want him now since he has the power to destroy a small country, and also holds a grudge at Konoha. The same Jonin then asked which of Konoha's allies would betray them and join with Orochimaru. After the words, Anko immediately looked down. Kakashi then said that the alliance agreement had prevented huge wars in the past. The Third Hokage then said to continue the Chunin Exams and says that he trusts every one of them. The scene changes back to Sakura's room. Sakura then thinks back on when she tries to visit Sasuke, but to her dismay, no visitors were allowed at his room. Sakura then questions about it, and the nurse said that it was a rule for now. Sakura then decides to go visit Sasuke again. Scene changes to where Sakura is walking on the streets of Konoha and sees a flower shop. Sakura then thinks that she should get flowers for Sasuke. Sakura gets in and decides which flower she should get, but realizes that Ino was the clerk, and the Yamanaka Clan owns the flower shop. Ino then taunts her name. Sakura ignores her and goes to the red roses to see which one she should choose. Ino goes next to Sakura and says that she knows the best cuts when you're visiting a hospital. Sakura blushes and says that she wasn't going anywhere. Ino then said not to play smart with her, Ino says that Sakura was going to visit Sasuke, and she's going with Sakura. Sakura then had a despising face, saying in her own mind that Ino Pig had to butt in. Ino then said that she'll get a rose, it shows true love. Sakura then said that she was going to get two white daffodils, signifying blossoming, just like Sasuke (in Sakura's ideal). Ino then asks if she's going to pay for it, Sakura then said that she wanted two flowers. Ino asks why (thinking that Sakura is trying to impress Sasuke). Sakura then replies that one is for Sasuke, and one for Lee. Ino then looks a little sad after hearing what Sakura says. The scene changes on the streets where Sakura and Ino were walking. They hear the familiar voice of Choji Akimichi shouting "More Waiter!" Inside it shows Choji eating pork ribs. Shikamaru and Asuma were inside the restaurant. Sakura and Ino then comes by the window and asks of why they were here, knowing that they were supposed to be training. Shikamaru then says that they were, just that they were taking a break from training, saying that Asuma was training him like a dog. Choji was also helping, saying that he gets all the barbecue pork he wants. Shikamaru then protests of why he has to do the Chunin Exams, but Asuma then says that he will take it in any way. The scene changes into the hospital. It shows Sakura and Ino following a nurse; the nurse says that Sasuke is in bad condition so they will get a 5 minute visit. When they enter Sasuke's room, Sasuke was gone. His clothes were also gone too, implying that Sasuke is off somewhere. The nurse then runs off to go get the doctor. Sakura then thinks of Orochimaru, saying that Sasuke will seek him of power. The scene changes into a mountain, where Kakashi was rock climbing, with no harness, and with only one hand. Kakashi then says that the training was harder than before, and then predicts that he must be getting out of shape. Kakashi took his left foot to bring up on a ledge, but when he tried to step on it, it immediately broke. Kakashi then still hangs on but with no support. His right hand was slipping. Kakashi then closes his eyes, and inside his brain it shook, Kakashi then shouted in his mind "OPEN!" Kakashi put back his right hand back into the ledge and used his hand to jump. He uses his right hand again to catch a ledge, and it was successful. Kakashi then goes up and reaches the top of the cliff. On the top, someone was already there; the person said "What's up?" Kakashi then said that he (Sasuke) finally came. The scene changes back into the hospital where Sakura and Ino were waiting. The nurse goes up to them and tells that if they see Sasuke, they must report immediately. Sakura and Ino agree, and the nurse leads them to Lee's room where they will also get a short visit as well. Just as they open the door, Lee was gone too. Sakura realizes that his clothes were still there, implying that Lee was still around the hospital. They then see Lee outside, doing one-arm pushups (since his other arm is unusable). It then shows on Lee that he is already on 191 pushups, saying that if he doesn't do 200 pushups, then he must do 100 leg squats. The nurse comes and then tries to stop him, but Lee then said to back off. Sakura then thinks back when Ino and Sakura were at the flower shop. Ino then completed her sentence that Lee's injuries were severe and his ninja days are over. Lee then thinks of Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and even Naruto, he then says that he musn't be count out. He was on 198…199…just one more, Lee then collapses. Nurse then runs off to go get a stretcher, and tells Sakura and Ino to watch over. Sakura then asks of why do boys work so hard, Ino replies by saying that she isn't a boy. The scene changes to where all the people are training for the final exam. Shikamaru and Shino were training. While then, the Sand Genins, Team Baki were discussing something, but the voices were muted. The scene changes again to the hospital, and Lee was on his bed. He wakes up, and looks to his right, and sees the flowers that Sakura left behind. Ino and Sakura were walking on the streets heading back home; and they were silent throughout the whole time. The scene changes back to the waterfall and Jiraiya says that the girls left and time to pack up. But Naruto then says that Jiraiya didn't watch any of his Summoning Technique. Jiraiya then tells him to shut up, saying that he already has enough. Naruto then says that he was a little cranky, then realizes of what he needs. Naruto then uses his Sexy Technique again at Jiraiya, but only for a few seconds. Jiraiya asks that that was it? Naruto then says that he already mastered that jutsu; he needs to practice on his Summoning Jutsu. Jiraiya then agrees to see it one more time. Naruto does it, and summons another tadpole. For some apparent reason, Naruto said "VICTORY!" Jiraiya looks at it dumbly, and shouts at Naruto that if he wasn't taking this seriously than he's through with him. Naruto then said that the tadpole had legs, but Jiraiya then said "give me two legs and a brain, and maybe I'll even train it!" But Naruto says that he was improving, which leaves a groaning Jiraiya to moan. Category:Naruto: Original Episodes